Of Legends
by Fangirl66
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of legends, the fate of a great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? Naruto. A Naruto story told in the time of King Arthur, or should I say King Sasuke? SasuNaru and others. Rating will go up


**If any of you have ever seen the show **_**Merlin**_** on BBC then you know I've shamelessly stolen its plot and added a few twists of my own, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_** or **_**Naruto**_**…but I will one day.**

* * *

**  
**

_No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He can not glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. _

_And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Konoha. A boy who will, in time, father a legend._

_His name, _Naruto.

The grass was itchy on the two and a half inches of his ankles that his too short pants failed to cover. He couldn't bring himself to care though, even as the mosquitoes buzzed ceaselessly in is ears, for the vast castle of Konoha loomed overhead. It was nearly a three week hike over mountains and cross rivers from his poverty-stricken village on the outskirts of the kingdom to the great citadel of Konoha.

Children ran by him, pushing and shoving each other, with giant, gleeful smiles on their faces. He watched as old men chased after their chickens and goats, their wives rolling their eyes at all their yelling. Pretty girls made eyes at him as they walked past with baskets of laundry balanced skillfully on their hips. The city was alive with trade and business; an evident difference when compared to his own hometown.

His wondering brought him across a bridge that lead him into a courtyard in the center of the castle. People had gathered round, whispering to each other, to watch what looked like a dirty sac, slumped upon a tall, wooden platform. Naruto pushed his way through the crowd to get a better look and as he got closer he saw that it was not a sac, but a man.

Drums began to beat and guards ascended the platform and wrenched the sniveling man to his feet.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." Naruto craned his neck to see the speaker. A regal looking man with long dark hair and even darker eyes stood above them all on a balcony overlooking the platform. The man was draped in dark reds and golds and atop his head lay a beautiful crown laden with rubies that sparkled in the mid-morning light. "This man, Mizuki Hidorashi, has been judged guilty on conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And in accordance with the laws of Konoha, I, Fugaku Uchiha, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed when he realized what he was about to witness. An execution. His hands shook at his sides as fear gripped his heart.

"I pride myself as being a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." He nodded to the guards flanking the shaking man. They gripped his arms and forced him to kneel, ignoring his pleads of 'please no!', and bent him over a stained wooden block.

They held him still as the executioner held his axe up high. Naruto shut his eyes tight, not opening them again until he heard the swoosh of the axe through the air and the tell-tale squelch as it pierced flesh to imbed itself in the wood below. Most people gasped and grimaced, while some applauded.

Naruto stared at the bloody mess of the decapitated man before returning his gaze to the king as he resumed speaking. "When I first came to this land, this kingdom was amuck with chaos. But with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great demon fox was captured and Konoha freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

But before the crowd could burst into applause and cheers a sorrowful shriek echoed through the courtyard. The townspeople backed away from the grieving women as she continued her long winded screech. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you!" She sobbed. "With your hatred and your ignorance!"

She pointed to the still oozing corpse, "You took my son!" She lowered her hand her eyes narrowing up at the king. "But I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears." The wind blew, causing the old women's hair to whip about her face. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son…for a son!"

Fugaku's eyes widened and he shouted "Cease her!" but before the guards could take even one step the scorned mother whispered an incantation under her breath and she disappeared in a swirl of grey mist.

The people closest to her backed away as the harsh wind whipped against their faces. Naruto looked up from the scorched cobblestone back to the furious king, only to see that he was no longer there.

The towns people dispersed, murmuring fearfully amongst themselves, until it was only Naruto left standing in the courtyard.

"You, boy! What are you doing?" Naruto jumped a mile high as a guard gripped the back of his shirt and swung him around. "You know the rules kid, no loitering within the castle walls!"

"S-Sorry, I'm l-looking for someone." The guard looked skeptical. "I really am! She's the court physician, Tsunade Sannin."

The guard still didn't look completely convinced that a scrawny little country boy knew _the_ Tsunade, but he pointed the blonde in the right direction none-the-less. Naruto gave a throaty 'thanks' before heading in the indicated direction.

He went up a flight of stairs and through six corridors before arriving at his destination. On the outside of the door, in beautiful calligraphy, were the words; _Court Physician_.

Naruto took a breath and entered. The door squeaked on its hinges as it opened and Naruto cautiously entered. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" The room was full of bubbling potions and beakers with strange liquids and dried herbs that were strewn across every available surface. Notes and books littered the floor, Naruto picked one up, _Remedies for the Dead; What you should've done while they were alive__._ Naruto raised an eyebrow and dropped it back onto the floor.

He walked further into the room and saw a women rummaging through a cupboard on one of the higher shelves. He cleared his throat and must've startled her for she jumped and lost her balance, slipping from the ladder.

Time seemed to stop and the women fell in slow motion, Naruto's eyes glowing an eerie orangey-red. He extended his hand towards the bed lying in the center of the muddled room. It rose silently into the air and shot across the room until it skidded to a halt below the still falling women. Time returned to its normal speed and she fell with a soft 'oof' onto the soft bed.

Tsunade blinked before sitting bolt upright. "What did you just do?!"

"Um—"

"Tell me right now boy!"

"Uh well, I have no idea what happened." Naruto waved his hands around uselessly.

"If anyone had seen that—"

"No! That—that had n-nothing to do with me!" Naruto looked around, hopelessly cornered.

"I know what it _was_. I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"I didn't learn—"

Tsunade crossed her arms. "So how is it that you know magic?"

"I don't!"

She stalked over to him, Naruto putting a table full of herbs between them. "Tell me where you studied boy!" Naruto looked around helplessly for an escape. "Answer me!"

"I-I've never _studied_ magic or been taught!"

Tsunade pushed the table aside, eyes narrowing, and stalked right up into Naruto's face. "Are you lying to me, boy?"

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto said desperately.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible!" She said heatedly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh! Um…" Naruto fumbled around in his pack for a letter. "Here, I'm supposed to give this to you."

Tsunade snatched it out of his hand, still looking at him suspiciously.

_My dearest Tsunade,_

_I hope you are well. This boy is the son of Minato Namikaze a very dear pupil of mine. As you know Minato and his wife died when he was a baby, entrusting him to me to watch over. I would've taken him with me but I fear for his safety, for thanks to Fugaku Uchiha my life has become extremely dangerous. I'm sorry but the only place I could think to send him was to you._

_The boy is special Tsunade. He can do things that I've never seen anything, human or beast alike, do. His only problem is that he lacks the control and proper cause to fully utilize his skills. I'm hoping that he can acquire both these things under your guidance._

_I hope to see you soon, but I highly doubt it._

_Jiraiya_

"Oh…you're Jiraiya's boy!"

Naruto grinned, "Yep that's me!"

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!"

Naruto blinked, "It is Wednesday…"

"Ah. Right then. You better put your bag over in that room."

Naruto nodded but stopped halfway across the room, "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Tsunade."

"Um." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Y-You won't say anything about…" He waved his hand in the direction of the bed.

Tsunade gave him a look. "No." Naruto gave her a small smile and turned towards his new bedroom. "But Naruto, I should say thank you." He threw her a grin over his shoulder before heading through the door.

His new room was bigger then his old one but still rather small. He put his pack down on the bed and began to empty it out. It didn't take long for him to unpack, him having very few possessions to begin with. The people in his village had never been very kind to him, so Naruto learned at a young age to never keep personal trinkets for they would only get ruined or stolen.

Although Naruto's childhood had been far from happy, he found that he couldn't blame his old village for the way they treated him. With all the weird things that always seemed to happen around him, he could see why they had kept their distance.

Soon enough Naruto was done and went back into the main room to talk with Tsunade.

"I'm very busy boy, go look around if you're bored."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Fine…grouchy old woman." Naruto turned to go but froze when a beaker crashed into the stone right beside his head.

"What did you call me?"

"Um…nothing?"

"Good boy."

Naruto got the hell out of there.

* * *

_Inside the Castle…_

Ino looked forlornly down at the chopping block outside her window. She hated Fugaku for what he had done, and feared for Sasuke's safety. The door opened behind her and the king walked in.

"Ino," He said as he walked briskly to stand beside her. "Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration."

Fugaku frowned, "A simple justice for what he had done."

Ino clenched her fists. "To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

He looked down on her condescendingly, "You weren't around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in _my_ kingdom! You _will_ be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He turned on his heel and began to stalk out of the room.

"I told you I want no part in these celebra—"

"I am your guardian," He said as he walked angrily back to her. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you won't show me any respect at least show some to our kingdom's finest singer." With that said he stormed out of the room.

"You know the more brutal you are the more enemies you'll create!" Her only response was the thunder of the door slamming after him.

* * *

After wondering around for a good hour Naruto got hungry and returned to Tsunade's for some lunch.

"You're just in time. Sit."

He did as he was told and was rewarded with a piping hot bowl of soup. As Tsunade made her way over with her own she tripped and the bowl went flying out of her hands. Naruto's eyes flashed red and the soup froze in mid-air, when he realized what he did Naruto jerked and the hot liquid and the bowl went crashing to the ground.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

Naruto shook his head and waved his arms pathetically. "I don't know any spells!"

"Then what _did_ you do?"

Naruto shrugged. "It just…happened."

Tsunade sighed, "Well then, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I can find some work for you." She put a small bottle on the table. "Here, This is for Sir Alwin. He's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once."

"M'kay, wait what about lunch?"

She sighed and shoved a couple of slices of bread into his hands. "There you go, now off you get. And Naruto, I need hardly remind you that the practice of _any_ form of enchantment will get you killed."

Naruto swallowed audibly, "Gotcha."

Sir Alwin's wasn't hard to find, though before he could tell him not to the old mole downed the entire potion in one go.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Naruto muttered to himself. As Naruto passed the training ground he heard a commanding voice ask. "Where is the target?" Naruto felt himself shiver has the authoritative voice washed over him. Without him even noticing, his feet took him in the direction of the voice until he stood on the edge of the practice field.

"Um…" A frightened looking servant said. "There sir?"

A boy—a _gorgeous_ boy—around Naruto's age, with black hair and sinfully black eyes answered. "It's into the sun."

"Um…but it's not that bright."

The handsome boy smirked, "A bit like you then?"

The servant blushed, "Shall I tie it at the other end, sir?"

"Yes." The men behind the dark-haired knight laughed at the servant boy's humiliation.

As the brown haired servant picked up the target and began to move it to the other end, the tall black eyed boy muttered to his friends, "This'll teach him." He wound up his arm and threw a knife--a _big_ knife--at the target, hitting it dead center.

The servant gasped, "Hey! Hang on!" Naruto frowned, this dark knight may be a complete sex god but he was also a complete bastard.

"Don't stop!" He said in a patronizing tone.

The servant walked a few steps. "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving." The knight threw another knife, hitting the target again. "Come on, run! We want some moving target practice." The servant began sprinting around the field as the Bastard continued to chuck knives at the poor boy.

After a good two minuets of this torture the servant finally tripped sending the target rolling where it came to a stop at Naruto's feet. "Hey." Naruto said to get the Bastard's attention, "Come on, that's enough."

The Bastard raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Naruto tried using his friendliest tone, "You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?" The raven walked closer.

"Um, I'm Naruto." The blonde said extending his hand only to have it ignored.

"So I don't know you."

Naruto retracted his hand, feeling self-conscious. "No."

"Yet you called me _friend_?"

Naruto looked up into the charcoal eyes and glared. "That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

Naruto grit his teeth. "Yeah, I'd never have a friend that could be such a _bastard_."

The Bastard smirked, "Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me _Naruto_," Said blonde resisted the shiver that wanted to rack his body when the asshole said his name. "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

The ravenette towered over him. "No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Naruto allowed a smirk of his own to spread over his face. "I wouldn't if I were you."

The Bastard outright laughed, which caused yet another shiver to snake down Naruto's spine. "Why? What are _you_ going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

Another smirk blossomed on the Bastards face. "Be my guest." He took a few steps away from the blonde and spread his arms. "Come on."

Naruto glared and drew back his arm, ready to punch that smirk right off that pretty little face of his. Before his fist even got_ close_ to it's intended target, however, the smirking prick grabbed his wrist and twisted him around so his arm was trapped it in front of him.

Naruto couldn't think, he couldn't even _breathe_, as he felt his back pressed flush against the other's chest. "I'm going to have to throw you in jail for that."

Naruto growled. "Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No." The ravenette said lowly right in his ear. "I'm his son, Sasuke."

* * *

Yay first chapter! Review if you like it!


End file.
